Before Batman
by YesterdaySadie
Summary: Antes de Batman estaba un Bruce pequeño, solitario por la perdida de sus padres. Una chica nueva le hace ver que no todos son iguales, esa chica con el pelo recogido, su primer beso y en un futuro la mujer que siempre amara. Bruce W/Selina K


Capitulo Unico

Como siempre el mayordomo de la familia Wayne, acompañaba al joven y solitario Bruce. Alfred lo cuidaba desde pequeño, siempre fueron unidos pero ahora que el joven Bruce perdió a sus padres, Alfred se ha convertido como un padre para Bruce.

Como todos los días Alfred lleva a Bruce en la limosina. Camisa a cuadros azules, pantalones color marrón claros, zapatos marrones y cabello peinado hacia atrás era el estilo que le gustaba a Bruce cuando iba al colegio. Un silencio se sentía en la limosina hasta llegar a la escuela de Gótica. Bruce como siempre se despide de Alfred, agarra su mochila y sale de la limosina sin mucha energía. Bruce no se sentía bien en su escuela por varias razones, una, las voces de la gente cuando el pasa alado de ellas, esos susurros lo volvían loco y segundo, la soledad que sentía cuando entraba en clases o en el receso, no hablaba con nadie, siempre estaba a un lado aunque la gente intentara hablarle el siempre se alejaba.

Bruce entro en su salón donde como siempre los niños de segundo grado no estaban en sus asientos ya que todavía no había sonado la campana. Bruce se sienta alado de la ventana en la ultima silla como siempre. Mientras los demás chicos hablan y juegan, Bruce mira por la ventana pensando en ser libre, salir de esta escuela y poder estar en otro lugar, en la ciudad combatiendo el crimen, vengando a sus padres por lo que hizo el ladrón la otra noche. Todavía Bruce escuchaba los disparos de la pistola que mataron a sus padres y todavía se sentía culpable.

—¿Disculpa?— Bruce deja de mirar por la ventana y mira a la chica que se encuentra sentada en frente de el. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo apretada, ropa normal, una camisa azul y unos pantalones blancos un poco grandes para cuerpo flaco.

— ¿Si?

— Soy nueva en este colegio y estoy buscando amigos que hacer, tu eres el mas normal que he visto aquí— Bruce no pudo evitar sonreír — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

"Con que no sabe quien soy" pensó Bruce ya cayéndole bien esa chica con cola de caballo.

—Me llamo Bruce

—Un placer Bruce, yo me llamo…

No pudo terminar ya que sonó la campana y entro el profesor por la puerta, haciendo callar a todos. La chica se volteo y dejo a Bruce sin poderle decir su nombre. El en toda la hora pensó en la chica de cola de caballo sentada en frente de el, no lo conocía y lo trataba como una persona normal, no como los demás que le hablaban con miedo. Bruce no podía concentrarse, cuando miraba a la pizarra siempre la mirada se le iba a la chica en frete.

Sonó el timbre unas dos horas después anunciando el receso. Bruce vio levantarse la chica y sonreírle. El hizo lo mismo y salio de la clase por ultimo mientras que la chica con la cola de caballo lo seguía un poco tímida.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de gente yendo de un lado a otro, Bruce se hacia un espacio ya que la gente lo miraba a el y a ella, sorprendidos por estar con alguien.

—Con que es la nueva— Bruce se detiene haciendo que la chica también lo hiciera y quedara detrás de el. El chico que se encontraba delante de ellos esta rodeado de otros chicos más— quítate a un lado Wayne.

—No lo hare— dice Bruce. El chico regordete y con ropa muy holgada lo mira con sorpresa por haberlo visto hablar por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

— ¿La defiendes? — el chico se ríe haciendo que los demás lo hicieran. Bruce apreta las manos en un puño pero siente las manos de la chica en su espalda y susurrarle en el odio.

—No le hagas caso Bruce— deja de apretar sus manos y se relaja un poco.

— ¡Te gusta! ¡Wayne esta enamorado! — todo el mundo empieza a reírse menos Bruce y la chica.

— ¡Cállate! — Bruce no aguanto mas y se lanzo encima del chico regordete. Teniéndolo debajo de el empezó a lanzarle puños en esa cara gorda y fea que tanto odiaba. Llevaba tiempo molestándolo y ahora se estaba desahogando por todo lo que le hicieron, por todo en lo que ha pasado. Bruce siente unas manos apartarlo fuertemente, el intenta escapar pero esas manos son mas fuertes que el. Lo apartan de toda la gente, podía sentir la mirada de todos pero el solo intentaba escapar, en vano. Ya lejos de toda la gente, llegan a un pasillo solo donde lo dejan sentarse en el suelo. Bruce suspira y mira a la persona que lo acaba de apartar de la pelea.

—Agente Gordon— susurra Bruce. Gordon se arrodilla en frente de el y lo mira. Bruce le devolvió la mirada pero encontró a su derecha a la chica del cabello recogido mirándolo con preocupación

— ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo hijo? — pregunta Gordon, Bruce deja de mirar a la chica y mira a Gordon mientras se toca un labio, el chico feo y gordo le había logrado darle un puñetazo.

—Nada…

—Bruce, si tienes problemas se los puedes contar a alguien, no te apartes de la gente. Si necesitas ayuda yo te la puedo dar.

—Gracias agente

El asiente y se levanta.

—Por esta vez no sucederá nada

Gordon le sonríe a Bruce, mira a la chica, entendiendo todo y sale.

— ¿Bruce porque lo hiciste? — la chica se sienta en frente de el, Bruce la mira mientras siente el corazón acelerarse, a el esa chica le parecía hermosa y única.

—No me caía bien, siempre me molestaba y no quería que hiciera lo mismo contigo— dice el en voz baja.

—Bruce, no debiste hacerlo…

—Claro que si, ¿no somos amigos?

Ella sonríe y se acerca a Bruce lentamente hasta estar muy cerca de el y tocar sus labios con los suyos. Bruce se sorprende cuando siente los labios de la chica pero al rato cierra los ojos y se acostumbra a ellos, nunca antes había besado a una chica.

La chica se separa y lo mira con una sonrisa en la cara haciendo que Bruce se volviera todo rojo.

—No te lo había dicho antes pero mi nombre es Selina, Selina Kyle

—Un placer Selina

Esta vez es Bruce el quien besa a Selina y se quedan así, sin importarles nada, solamente en sus labios.

_¿Qué piensan de esta oneshot? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si, amo Bruce y Selina, son una de mis parejas favoritas._

_Como siempre espero que dejen reviews que tanto me gustan y si les gusta esta pareja no olviden en pasarse por mi perfil donde encontraran otros fics de selina y bruce._

_Nos leemos._


End file.
